LUNA NUEVA
by azary kagamine
Summary: A el le encantaba la luna nueva a ella le gustaba tambien ...solo un problema ella tenia novio i habia cambiado con el paso del tiempo...ia no es la misma ... i eso a el no le gusta,a cambiado i el ya no sabe que hacer con ese sentimiento que tiene en su interior. OIGAN ABISSO ES MI PRIMER FIC ¿OK? NO SEAN CRUELES PORFA :3


**``LUNA LLENA´´**

Era una noche oscura ,todo estaba tranquilo i la verdad no era tan oscura ...estaba la luna llena ,si la grandiosa luna llena, parecía un gran queso i aun que estuviera en la ciudad de tokio ,en el edificio mas grande de tokio,en el piso mas alto de ese edificio ,hasta ahí llegaban los aullidos de los lobos que vivían en la montaña que ahí fuera de la ciudad ,todo el mundo le temía a esos lobos pero ellos no eran lobos malos ...eran como cualquier lobo solo q preferían no acercarse a los humanos ...igualmente toda la ciudad de tokio los odiaba a muerte...pero detrás de toda esa gente había una pre-adolescente que a ella le gustaba las noches de luna llena ,ya que después de todo el estrés acumulado en el instituto, le gustaba oír la llamada salvaje de los lobos.

-Los envidio (decía esta asomada al balcón de su cuarto)ellos no tienen q hacer deberes,ni exámenes,ni madrugar,ni deberes,ni tener amigas que están majaras...como me gustaría ser una loba(esta era una pre-adolescente de piel blanca como la nieve ,labios rojos carmesí,ojos verdes esmeralda,pelo negro como la noche i liso natural,tenia un bonito flequillo que le hacia parecer mas niña ,iba vestida con un pantalón de pijama muy corto verde esmeralda (se me olvido decir q era verano) i la camiseta muy ajustada verde también esmeralda,llevaba un collar de plata en el que ponían las iniciales en un corazón)

-para que envidiar a los lobos?tu ya estas echa toda una loba...podrías irte a la montaña a vivir i te tratarían como a una de ellos xD(decía un joven de piel blanca ,pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo ,ojos verdes ...pero no era un verde normal era un verde desconocido por que era la mezcla de verde i negro ...la cuestión es que eran verdes i muy profundos ,el pelo lo tenia corto i en forma de pintxo gracias a la gomina que se había puesto tenia puesto el uniforme de rowdyruff boy(el uniforme ese con el que tienen ya las nuevas armas i ya pueden volar)estaba subido en la barandilla i recostado sobre la pared )

-Calla te kojiro...i bájate de ahí ,te podrías caer sabes

-mmmm de acuerdo aguafiestas...(dijo este bajandose i poniéndose al lado de la chica contemplando el paisaje)que te pasa?

-por que me tendría que pasar algo?

-por que no te as asustado cuando e aparecido aquí de repente,por que no me as empezado a insultar,por que soy un rowdyruff boy i estoy al lado tuya,por que te e llamado perra en pocas palabras...(no le dejo terminar)

-haber ... me e asustado por que ya me acostumbre 2.¿i que si eres un rowdyruff boy? yo soy una powerpuff girl i te puedo mandar a tomar por culo cuando me de de la real gana 3. alejate unos metros de mi ¬¬ 4. mañana te zurrare de lo lindo ...oí no tengo ganas

-mmmm ok pero no me dejaste terminar :3

-oye tu no deberías de estar en la disco con tus hermanos?

-si ...pero me aburría allí

-mentira

-¿como que mentira? ¿a que te refieres?

-¿como te puedes aburrir en la disco si van todas tus admiradoras a bailar ,están tus hermanos i no estoy yo?

-pos me aburro por que están mis admiradoras,no están mis hermanos i no estas tu.

-como? no te entiendo butch?

-butch?...jajajajajajaja ...oye decidete o kojiro o butch

-butch mejo,r ya que estas transformado

-mmmm ok pero no me ...(no le dejo terminar la frase)

-butch para ya de liarme i contestame a la pregunta que te e echo hace un momento

-haber ...mis admiradoras son muy pesadas..

-aaa no lo sabia ¬¬

-i aparte quiero conocer a mas chicas...o conquistar como hago desde hace tiempo a la chica a la que quiero

-¿butch no me interesan tus romances ok?

-ok ...¿sigo?

-sigue ¬¬

-bien ...mis hermanos no están por que me fui de ai ...i ahora mismo me estarán buscando

-¿por que te fuiste?

-cosas que pasaron

-¿que paso?

-que pesada estas eee

-oye yo solo quiero enterarme de los últimos cotilleos xD

-:S no hables así ...te empiezas a parecer a tus amigas

-jejej ok...por donde ibas

-mmm si...(empezó a sonarle el cinturón)

* * *

incomodo silencio viendo como butch ignoraba el cinturón

* * *

-butch...¿por que no coges el cinturón? ¬¬

-cinturón? que cinturón ,yo no oigo a ningún cinturón xD

-dame esto (le cogió el walkie (por donde se comunican ..ya saben la pantalla esa por donde se comunican)

-KAORU NO ESPERA NIÑA MALCRIADAAA ¡

-que...di..jiste ¬¬ (dijo esta con cara terrorífica mientras que el walki seguía sonando)

-...(no dijo nada)

-(kaoru habrio el walki )

-EI PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS QUIEN TE CRES PARA IRTE VOLANDO SIN DAR NINGUNA EXPLICACION EEE ...(era brick ,i paro de chillar por el walki cuando vio a kaoru)

-OLA NIÑITAA XD(dijo kaoru de forma graciosa ,le encantaba llamarle niñita ya que el era el que mas pelo tenia de los tres)

-IO NO SOI UNA NIÑAAA..BAGG TIENEN PIOJOS...OLA MARIMACHO ¿DONDE ESTA EL ESTUPIDO DE MI HERMANO? ...o por lo menos eso creo...¿QUE COJONES HACES CON EL WALKI DE MI HERMANO MARIMACHO?

-...haber sabandija roja con pelo de niña malcriada ...tu hermano esta aqui vivo pero no por mucho tiempo (decía kaoru con voz tranquilizadora ...parecía una maniática con muchos planes malvados XD)tu queridisimo hermano bino i le cogí el ESTUPIDO walki por que el no lo cogía...i una cosa gilipollas...

-ka-ka-kaoru da-da-dame el walki (decía butch tragando saliva)

-que quieres (decía brick muy decidido i sin miedo)

-QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TU ME GRISTAS ASI SO GILIPOLLAS CON CARA DE SAPO,YO NO SOI UNA MARIMACHO LO UNICO QUE SOI ES LA CHICA QUE TE BA A COGES LA GORRA SE LA BA A DAR A MOMOKO I DESPUES COGERE UNAS TIJERAS I TE CORTARE EL PELO DE PUTA QUE TIENES PARA QUE TENGAS UN ASPECTO MAS MASCULINO I QUE ASI TODOS TUS ADMIRADORES NO BALLAN DETRAS DE TI SUPLICANDOTE QUE SE LA XUPES¡(i así mas que satisfecha cerro el walki de un golpe i dijo) toma butch era brick que te echa mucho de menos i quiere que buelvas(dijo ella como que si butch no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación)

-jejejje bale kaoru jjejeje (decia este nervioso)me-mejor me boi lla...u i mira que hora es jejej bu-bueno kaoru mañana nos veremos ...creo que brick a estado pensando en destruir la ciudad en la hora del patio ..si creo que si jejee bueno me boi adiós superboba jejejej(¬¬ i dicen ustedes que es el mas valiente i rudo no? -.-')

-adios gilipollas ...espero no verte nunca

-no digas eso...tienes que verme por lo menos 5 veces al día niñata malcriada xD

-i me da mucho asco tener que hacer eso

-jajaj nos vemos niña piojosa (i se fue volando )

-NO MAS QUE TU(le grito esta pero el ya se habia ido dejando detrás de si una estela verdes que poco a poco dejaba de verse entre la oscura noche i el gran resplandor de la luna llena a la que aullaban los lobos )

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Habia sido un día agotador entre la clase de ciencias,historia,metes i literatura i no solo eso las powerpuff girls en la hora del patio tuvieron que ir a rescatar a la ciudad de mojo i después en el segundo patio de los rowdyruff boys mas aparte brick estuvo toooodooo el día compitiendo con cactus o mejor dicho masaro estuvo toooooooooooddooooooooooo el día compitiendo con kaoru ...mas que nada por que estaba enfadado por lo que le grito el día anterior por la noche ,pero a kaoru le daba igual...lo extraño de ese día era que kojiro estaba de un humor muy raro...

-(kaoru se acerco a la sombra del árbol de donde estaba kojiro)...que te pasa?

-i ati que te importa(dijo este de mala gana)

-oie yo solo quería saber como estabas bale?...no es que me preocupara por ti es que últimamente estas muy raro,cambias de humor de el día a la noche

(i era verdad como bien recordareis en la noche anterior no era tan rencoroso,ni se comportaba así con kaoru...simplemente se comportaba como una persona civilizada ...raro ya que el era un rowdyruff boy)

-ei deja ya de rallarme quieres? no tengo ganas de discutir con una estúpida

-oye te bas a ir a la mierda no me hables mas en tu puta vida ,ya estoy arta ,de noche te comportas como una persona civilizada i de día como un completo capullo,kojiro ya no somos crios de 12 años ,ya no podemos ir por ai discutiendo como dos gilipollas

-pero encambio siempre terminamos así...

-si i ya tenemos 16 años para 17 ...

-todo esto es tu culpa

-mi culpa? por que mi culpa kojiro ?que e echo yo para que te comportes así con migo .?

-(kojiro se levanto i la miro a los ojos ...ella seguía manteniendo su compostura)tu antes no eras así de sentimental,me gusta como eras no es que me gustara de novia ni nada de eso (se se ¬¬) pero no te comportabas como una autentica perra,fue cumplir los 15 i empezar a salir con ese gilipollas i cambiastes como de la noche a la mañana de carácter,desde ai as sido como cualquiera de mis admiradora,comprándose trapitos,pintándose para intentar o aparentar ser mas guapa hacer todo lo que le dice su novio para que así no la deje,parar de hacer ejercicio por si te rompes una puta uña ...me das asco kaoru...

-kaoru (decia un chico rubio con ojos verdes de piel canela )ei amor e estado todo el rato buscándote...nos bamos? (dijo este al divisar que estaba kojiro ...este chico lo miraba con temor a kojiro)

-no..me boi yo(dijo kojiro)

-kojiro espera(dijo kaoru pero el no le hacia caso y se fue )

-bamos kaoru amor déjalo i bamonos (dijo este)

-ok Eliot(dijo esta indignada i obedeciendo a eliot)

CON BUTCH...

Sali de ai i me fui a la azotea ,ya no lo soportaba mas ,oí cuando me dijo eso de ``kojiro espera´´ para que esperar?,no le ice caso i seguí mi camino ...subi a la azotea i me transforme ...cuando termine de transformarme toco la sirena para que todo el mundo volviera a las clases ,pero yo no bolvi...me fui a la montaña de fuera de la ciudad ,donde estaban los tan temidos lobos,la verdad es que ai me sentía bien,era como mi familia ya que brick i boomer o mejor dicho masaro y makoto son solo mis hermanos,mama lobo bino enseguida a recibirme i la acaricie ... después en unos instantes bino papa lobo i los tres lobatos (machos)...a mama lobo i papa lobo no les ponía nombre..solos los llamaba papa i mama ,en cambio a los 3 lobatos si les puse nombre,el lobato negro con ojos verdes lo llamaba Ezekiel el era el mediano i por tanto era el mio yo le enseñe a ser el mas fuerte de los 3 ...pero no se por que era muy rudo i todo lo que quería hacerlo lo hacia,después estaba el lobato mayor al que le llamaba Aless este era pelirojo con ojos marrones...aun que extrañamente en las noches de luna llena se le ponían rojos... me recordaba a el estúpido de brick por que este lobato era el que cuidaba de los otros dos cuando mama i papa se iban de cacería ,el mas pequeño era Juanca este lobito era muy bonito era blanco con ojos azules ...i este me recordaba a boomer por que siempre se metía en líos i aless lo tenia que sacar del entuerto ...estos lobatos tendrían a ora 3 semanas,son los primeros lobitos de mama i papa i son muy bonitos...ai mas lobos en la montaña ,primos,tíos,los abuelos,pero ellos se fueron a la parte de donde se podía contemplar toda la ciudad i ai fue donde montaron su nido .

-ola mama(le decía kojiro esta le chupo la cara) ola enanos (estos fueron corriendo a recibirlo)ola papa (este mantenio su compostura pero en su cara tenia una sonrisa )

*estuvo un largo rato jugando con los cachorros pero llego el momento en el que se quedo dormido el junto con ellos al lado apollado en una sombra de un árbol...i entonces empezó a recordar los momentos que paso con ella...*

*SUEÑO*

Era un día soleado i faltaba poco ya para que se terminaran las clases al igual que ahora...esto ocurrió hace 1 año atrás...

Se beia que subían unas chicas que bajaban a la azotea del instituto i se destransformaban menos una...

-oie chicas no tengo ganas de bolber a las clase(dijo cactus)

-pero cattxus eso es hacer peyas ,eso esta mal sabes(decía momoko )

-si cattuxs ,ademas solo faltan 4 horas (dijo burbuja)

-exacto i no quiero pasarlas ai dentro(decía como enfadada cactus)

-mui bien cactus ,pero te dejo por que ya falta poco para que terminen las clases...(decía momoko)

-okey gracias momoko xD

-pero cattuxs ten cuidado porfabor...no quiero que te pase nada (decía una muy preocupada miyako)

-descuida miyaco estare bien

-eso espero (dijo esta)

i entonces salio bolando a una dirección sin rumbo

-bamos miyaco tenemos que volver a las clases(dijo momoko)

las dos pre adolescentes de 14 años bajaron de el altillo i regresaron a las clases...pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que un chico de aparentemente su edad estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-mmm bien perfecto ,menudo diita,osea primero me obligan a venir a una cárcel en la que no me dejan en paz unas mucosas de mierda,encima cuando boi a saltarme las clases por que el estúpido de brick me a traicionado i el estúpido de bomer se quedo pintando en esa estupida clase de ese estúpido profesor de pintura,i para colmo las superbobas ban a la misma clase que yo...I ENCIMA NO SE LLAMAN COMO DICEN O.O ¿alguien mas me quiere decir algo que no sepa? (de repente le suena el walki)un mensaje de brick..o como ahora se hace llamar masaro ¬¬ que nombre mas feo ¬¬' ...haber que dice ...

*mensaje de brick-gilipollas masaru-gilipollas a secas *

Ei butch mira me quedo en esta estúpida clase de mates ...no se pero le estoy pateando su estúpido cerebro al profesor jeje dice que soy impresionante que debería a ir a clases avanzadas i todo ese royo PUFF sera gilipollas el tío este jeje ...bueno ia destruiremos la ciudad después si? venga ba cabeza mono no te enfades ...bueno te dejo acaba de entrar una cría ...je esta buena :P ejejjejeje ...te dejo boi a enseñarle a la cría esta quien manda jeje xao broter

-mmmm ok ...perfecto...GILIPOLLAS ...(le suena otra vez el walki)...joder que coño le pasaa a esta cosa,desde que tengo este estúpido cinturón no hace mas que pitar i encima siempre es el estúpido de ``ESE´´ para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer

*mensaje de boomer-makoto maricon-cabeza hueca*

Ei butch beras brick me a enbiado un mensaje que me dice que se queda en esa estúpida clase ...lo siento hermano yo también me quedo jejeje es que aquí en esta clase de ...creo que se llama pintura..dicen que parece que sea el hijo del mismísimo davinci ...¿sabes quien cojones es ese mierdas? ...bueno broter te dejo una niña pija que parece una barbie nos a interrumpido la clase buff.

-otro que tal,que asco me dan deberdad ...bua yo me largo

*i se fue bolando en una dirección sin rumbo*

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿ RIVIEWS ?**


End file.
